swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Chu-Gon Dar Cube glowing item
Barely Glowing Old Cup Aquired from: Reward for completion of the Symbols of Chu-Gon Dar quest Used to create: *Minor Health Stim Notes: This item is No-Trade Datapad Aquired from: Reward for completion of the Symbols of Chu-Gon Dar quest Used to create: *Minor Health Stim Notes: This item is No-Trade Worklight Aquired from: Reward for completion of the Symbols of Chu-Gon Dar quest Used to create: *Minor Health Stim Notes: This item is No-Trade Dimly Glowing Ammo Box Aquired from: Vansk of the Blackguard Used to create: *Schematic: Mustafar Painting 1 *Schematic Deed: Mustafarian Chair *Schematic Deed: Throwpillow, Blue *Schematic Deed: Tech Analyzer *Sfor Carbine Coil *Micro Optic Fiber-weave *Tulrus Lance Core *Jedi Relic *Living Canals *Beginnings Bacta Ampule Aquired from: Ancient Tulrus (Inside Old Republic Facility) Used to create: *Immu-Boost Caplets (Advanced) *Immu-Boost Caplets (Improved) *Antibiotic Caplets with Immu-Boost (Improved) *External Ranged Weapon Scope (Advanced) *Instinct Enhancement (Advanced) *Dermal Laminant Styptic *External Melee Weapon Stabilizer (Advanced) *Dermal Laminant Styptic (Improved) *External Melee Weapon Stabilizer (Improved) *Stamina Boost Stim (Improved) *All-Purpose Repulsion Generator (Improved) *Universal Weapon Scope (Improved) *Stuffed Dewback Battery Aquired from: Voaker Duset CL 84 Elite (-2336, 1485)(at the Mining Camp On Strike POI) Used to create: *All Purpose Repulsion Generator (Advanced) *Antibiotic Caplets with Immu-Boost (Improved) *Constitution Boost Stim (Improved) *Coynite SFOR Republic Carbine *Determination Enhancement *Determination Enhancement (Advanced) *Experimental Hormone Omega *Fire Prevention Spray (Advanced) *Forward Deployment Helmet *Glucose Metabolite Inhaler *Health Boost Hormone (Advanced) *Immu-Boost Caplets (Improved) *Lava Cannon (Version 2) *Light Engagement Gloves *Light Engagement Right Bracer *Mustafarian Modified Mustafar Bandit Sword *Obsidian Sword *Obsidian Sword (Version 2) *Obsidian Sword (Version 4) *Overwhelming Shock *Poison Prevention and Interdiction Compound (Advanced) *Resilience Hormones (Advanced) *Riot Control Chestplate *Riot Control Right Bicep *SFOR Republic Carbine *Surveyor's Bracelet *Styptic Powder (Improved) *True Strike Multi-Retaliation Device (Advanced) *True Strike Multi-Retaliation Device (Improved) *Universal Weapon Scope *Willpower Boost Stim (Advanced) Bone Aquired from: The Storm Lord Used to create: *Item *Item Bottle Aquired from: Commander Hal Razor Used to create: *All Purpose Repulsion Generator *Antibiotic Caplets with Immu-Boost (Improved) *Caller of Storms *Constitution Boost Stim (Advanced) *Determination Enhancement (Advanced) *Endurance Hormones *Endurance Hormones (Advanced) *Experimental Hormone Beta *Experimental Hormone Gamma *External Ranged Weapon Scope (Improved) *Fire Retardant and Prevention Spray *Fiery Strike (Improved) *Fortitude Enhancement (Advanced) *Forward Deployment Helmet *Forward Deployment Leg Armor *Heavy Republic Flame Thrower (Version 1) *Light Engagement Boots *Mustafar Bandit Sword *Mustafarian Modified Disruptor Pistol *Obsidian Lance (Version 2) *Obsidian Lance (Version 5) *Overwhelming Shock *Poison Interdiction Compound (Advanced) *Poison Prevention Serum (Improved) *Riot Control Boots *Riot Control Left Bicep *Static Field Generator (Improved) *Surveyor's Bracelet *Universal Weapon Scope (Advanced) Canister Aquired from: CWW Class Eradicator Used to create: *Antibiotic Caplets (Improved) *Auto-counter IFF Device (Improved) *Constitution Boost Stim (Improved) *Dermal Laminant Spray *Dermal Laminate Styptic (Improved) *Determination Enhancement *Determination Enhancement (Advanced) *Fire Retardant Spray (Advanced) *Forward Deployment Right Bracer *Forward Deployment Left Bracer *Glucose Metabolite Inhaler (Improved) *Health Boost Hormone (Improved) *Heavy Republic Flame Thrower (Version 2) *Image Cohesion Diffusing Module (Improved) *Instinct Enchancement (Advanced) *Light Engagement Helmet *Light Engagement Leg Armor *Overwhelming Shock (Improved) *Overwhelming Shock Device (Improved) *Poison Interdiction Compound (Improved) *Resilience Hormones *Riot Control Boots *Stuffed Rancor Doll *True Strike Multi-Retaliation Device (Improved) *Two-handed Obsidian Sword (Version 1) *Universal Weapon Scope *Willpower Boost Stim (Improved) *Xandank Lance (Version 1) *Xandank Lance (Version 3) Device Aquired from: Commander Hal Razor Used to create: *Antibiotic Caplets with Immu-Boost v1 (+60 Agi/Con) *Auto-counter IFF Device v2 (Counterattack) *Dermal Laminant Styptic v2 (+80 Sta/Lck) *DP-23 Rifle v2 (+11 Pre / 405-810 Nrg) *Experimental Hormone Alpha (+60 Con/Agi/Sta) *Experimental Hormone Epsilone (+60 Agi/Sta/Lck) *Fiery Strike (Fiery Strike) *Fire Prevention Spray v3 (+100 Agi) *Forward Deployment Boots *Forward Deployment Leg Armor *Health Boost Hormone v3 (+100 Con) *Ion Relic Pistol v5 (+12 Pre / 133-265 Nrg) *Lava Cannon v3 (+11 Pre / 475-950 Nrg + 123 Heat) *Lava Cannon v5 (+12 Pre / 500-1000 + 132 Heat) *Light Engagement Helmet *Light Engagement Left Bracer *Mustafar Bandit Sword v1 *Mustafarian Modified Disruptor Pistol *Mustafarian Modified Mustafar Bandit Sword (+11 Str / 240-520 Kin) *Overwhelming Shock (Improved) (Shock attack) *Poison Interdiction Compound v3 (+100 Pre) *Poison Prevention and Interdiction Compound v2 (+80 Pre/Str) *Poison Prevention and Interdiction Compound v3 (+100 Pre/Str) *Static Field Generator (Improved) *Styptic Powder v3 (+100 Lck) *Tenacity Enhancement *Tenacity Enhancement (Advanced) *True Strike Multi Retaliation Device Advanced (Counterattack) *True Strike Multi-Retaliation Device v2 (Counterattack) Droid Interface Aquired from: San’sii the Kursk Used to create: *Constitution Boost Stim v3 (+100 Agi) *Experimental Hormone Epsilon (+60 Agi/Sta/Lck) *External Melee Weapon Scope (Advanced) *Fiery Strike (Fiery Strike) *Fire Prevention Spray v2 (+80 Agi) *Glucose Metabolite Inhaler v1 (+60 TN) *Health Boost Hormone v3 (+100 Con) *Heavy Republic Flame Thrower v1 *Immu-Boost Caplets v3 (+100 Con) *Ion Relic Pistol v2 (+11 Pre / 117-233 Nrg) *Kinetic Repulsion Generator v3 (+100 Agi) *Obsidian Lance v2 (+11 Str / 258-515 Kin) *Poison Prevention and Interdiction Compound v3 (+100 Pre/Str) *Poison Prevention Serum v3 (+100 Str) *SFOR Republic Carbine v1 (+10 Pre / 100-200 Nrg + 11 Cold) *Static Field Generator (Advanced) (Counterattack) *Static Field Generator (Improved) *Stuffed Bantha *Tenacity Enhancement (Advanced) *Universal Weapon Scope v2 (+80 Pre/Str) ID Badge Aquired from:San’sii the Kursk Used to create: *Item *Item Ledger Aquired from: Ancient Xandank Used to create: *Item *Item Liquid Aquired from: USD Class Pulverizer Used to create: *Item *Item Magnetite Cleaner Aquired from: Captain Relgon Starkill Used to create: *Item *Item Medicine Aquired from: Razor Runner Trooper Used to create: *Item *Item Pair of Binoculars Aquired from: Storm Lord Minion Used to create: * Stuffed Rancor Doll *Item Recording Rod Aquired from: Prophet of the Storm Lord Used to create: *Item *Item Shield Repair Kit Aquired from: Colonel Narl Used to create: *Item *Item Shisha Aquired from: Lislot Bloodscar Used to create: *Item *Item Sphere of Water Aquired from: Colonel Narl Used to create: *Item *Item Spool of Wire Aquired from: Storm Lord Used to create: *Item *Item Spray Bottle Aquired from: Boss Uruli (-3133, -3050) Used to create: * Stuffed Rancor Doll *Item Faintly Glowing Ambush Detector Aquired from: Jundaks Used to create: *Constitution Boost Stim(10 use +60 to Agility Stim) *Sfor Carbine Coil (Component for a Mustafarian weapon) *Willpower Boost Stim(mind regen for 15m. 20 uses) *Disruptor Rifle *External Melee Weapon Scope (20 Use, External targeting device increases your accuracy.) *Universal Weapon Scope (10 use) An external targeting device increases your accuracy *Antibiotic Caplets / 20 use / biolink / 5 sec reuse timer effect name: antibiotic / using this item will increase your abilities *Styptic Powder 20 Uses *Kinetic Repulsion Generator: 20 use / biolink / 5 sec reuse / agility +60 1minute *Styptic Powder (Improved)(+80 Luck, lasts 30min, 10uses, Biolink:Yes) *Constitution Stim (10 Charges) Booster Aquired from: The Shambler Used to create: *All-Purpose Repulsion Generator *All-Purpose Repulsion Generator (Advanced) *Caller of Storms *Constitution Boost Stim (Advanced) *Dance Baton (Right) *Dermal Laminant Spray (Advanced) *Endurance Hormones (Advanced) *External Ranged Weapon Scope (Advanced) *Fire Retardant Spray *Health Boost Hormone *Heavy Republic Flame Thrower *Immu-Boost Caplets (Advanced) *Immu-Boost Caplets (Improved) *Instinct Enhancement *Ion Relic Pistol Coil *Jedi Statue Schematic *Lava Cannon Schematic *Mustafarian Recon Right Bracer *Ornate Dance Baton (right) *Warmly Glowing Disperal Unit *Willpower Boost Stim Brazier Aquired from:Blistmoks Used to create: *Item *Item Camera Aquired from: Unnamed Storm Lord NPC's at approx 3061, 1235 Used to create: *Item *Item Chance Die Aquired from:'''Unnamed Storm Lord NPC's '''Used to create: *Item *Item Chemical Antidote Aquired from:'''Unnamed Razor Runner NPC's '''Used to create: *Item *Item Circuit Board Aquired from:'''Mindless Treasure Hunters Near Shambler '''Used to create: *Item *Item Comm Unit Aquired from:'''All Lava Fleas and Jundak '''Used to create: *Item *Item Cyborg Kit Aquired from:'''All unnamed Blackguards and Treasure hunters in the Blackguard area '''Used to create: *Adhesive Friction Surface *Item Decryptor Aquired from:'''Blackguards at the Archeologist's Problem quest site '''Used to create: *Item *Item Distress Beacon Aquired from:'''All unnamed Salvage Bandits located in the camps at -3177 -2957 '''Used to create: *Item *Item Document Aquired from:'''Unnamed Razor Runner NPC's '''Used to create: *Item *Item Feather Aquired from:'''All Xandaks/Xandanks '''Used to create: *Item *Item Fuse Aquired from: The Shambler level 85 boss mark Used to create: *Item *Item Homing Beacon Aquired from: A mustafarian Npc in teh South West corner of map Used to create: *Item *Item Impulse Detector Aquired from:'''Unnamed Salvage Bandit NPC's located in the camps at -3177 -2957 '''Used to create: *Item *Item Impulse Scanner Aquired from:'''Blackguard NPC's '''Used to create: *Adhesive Friction Surface *Item Medical Enhancement Aquired from:'''cinderclaw lvl 88 elite junkat(sp), All Tulrus, and Lava Runner/Tanrays, also from an Ivory tulrus horn, examine it.. you will gain a quest to kill 20 tulrus this will earn you 7k credits and the F med Enh '''Used to create: *Item *Item Module Interface Aquired from:'''frienzied or mindless treasure hunter '''Used to create: *Item *Item Patch of Hair Aquired from:'''Blistmoks '''Used to create: *Item *Item Powerpack Aquired from: All unnamed Stormlord NPC's Used to create: *Item *Item Radio Aquired from:'''Blackguards at the Archeologist's Problem quest site '''Used to create: *Item *Item Retrofit Kit Aquired from:'''looted from a wilder. And Razor NCP's in the north west coroner of the map '''Used to create: *Item *Item Slave Collar Aquired from:'''Mindless Treasure Hunters Near The Shambler '''Used to create: *Item *Item Small Crate Aquired from: The Shambler Used to create: *Item *Item Warmly Glowing Aeromagnifier Aquired from: Kabuza Beetle Foreman Used to create: *Forward Deployment Gloves (Battle, +17 Strength, +17 Precision) *Amoebic Discharge Bracer *Explosive Pellet Bracer Artifact Aquired from: Forward Commander Mk. 1 (3430, -3130) CL 85 Boss Used to create: *Lava Crystal *Xandank Lance *Ion Relic Pistol Crystal Aquired from: CY-M Prototype Used to create: *DP-23 Rifle Schematic *Medium Table Schematic (no trade schematic) *Display Case Schematic(no trade schematic) Deed Aquired from: Forward Commander Mk. 2 Used to create: *Xandank Lance CL 88 (275 - 550 Kinetic, +12 Strength) *Disruptor Rifle *Brown Jedi Knight Cloak *Disruptor Rifle (425-850 Damage, +13 Electricity Damage, +12 Precision, 64m Range) *Blade of Betrayer *Two Handed Tulrus Sword *Heavy Republic Flame Thrower Dispersal Unit Aquired from: Created with Booster, Slave Collar, & Patch of Hair Used to create: *Omniglobular Syringe Engine Component Aquired from: HK-47 Used to create: *Lava Crystal *Obsidian Lance *Heavy Republic Flame Thrower Eyeball Aquired from: Factory Guardian Used to create: *Chair Schematic (no trade) *Tech Analyzer Schematic Gravestone Aquired from: Sher Kar Used to create: *Explosive Pellet Bracer *Disruptor Rifle (425-850 Damage, +13 Electricity Damage, +12 Precision, 64m Range) *Black Jedi Knight Cloak *Brown Jedi Knight Cloak Magseal Detector Aquired from: Doombringer Used to create: *Xandank Lance CL 88 (275 - 550 Kinetic, +12 Strength) Metallic Eye Aquired from: Forward Commander Mk. 1 (3430, -3130) CL 85 Boss Used to create: *Riot Control Left Bracer(Precision: 17, Bio-Link, 40000/40000, Level 70, Assualt, Kinetic: 4256, Energy 2256, Elemental 3256, Composite Appearance) *Amoebic Discharge Bracer *Bio-Capacitance Discharge Bracer, CL 75 to Equip, Buff: Static Strike - Effect: Adds a Chance to Proc an Additional Electrical Damage effect while using a Melee Weapon or Lightsaber. *Sfor Republic Carbine(Precision 12, CL 88, Cold DMG, Elemental DMG 17, Damage 133-265) *Mustafarian Bandit Sword Pill Box Aquired from: HK-Taskmaster Used to create: *Light Engagement Leg Armor *Glucose Metabolite Inhaler (Advanced)(+80 Terrain Negotiation, 5uses, lasts 30min Biolink:Yes) *Ion Relic Pistol Poison Gland Aquired from: Malfosa Used to create: *Omniglobular Syringe Reactive Antidote Aquired from: HK-47 Used to create: *Omniglobular Syringe Rod Aquired from: Devastator Used to create: *Obsidian Sword CL88 (275 - 565 Kinetic, +12 Strength) *Mustafarian Composite Helmet (lvl 70, kin 5039, ene 3039, base 4039) *Mustafarian padded helmet / battle / 40k con / cl70 / biolink / all stats 4039 *Black Jedi Knight Cloak *Amoebic Discharge Bracer *Mustafarian Bandit Sword *DP-23 Rifle Scroll Aquired from: A-K Prime Used to create: *DP-23 Rifle *Two Handed Tulrus Sword *Coynite Disrupter Pistol *Brown Jedi Knight Cloak *Disruptor Rifle *Forward Deployment Right Bicep Sensor Jammer Aquired from: Fixer One Used to create: *Mustafarian Table Schematic(No Trade) *Radar Screen Schematic (Master Architect)(no trade) Skull Aquired from: Sher Kar Used to create: *Lava Crystal *Radar Screen Schematic (Master Architect)(no trade) *Bio-Capacitance Discharge Bracer, CL 75 to Equip, Buff: Static Strike - Effect: Adds a Chance to Proc an Additional Electrical Damage effect while using a Melee Weapon or Lightsaber. Splinters Aquired from: GK Oppressor Used to create: *Obsidian Sword CL88 (275 - 565 Kinetic, +12 Strength) *Light Engagement Right Bracer(Precision 17, cl 70 Recon:Tantel, 40k con / Biolink Kin2256 / Energy4256 / All others 3256) *Obsidian Lance Category:Items Category:Mustafar Category:Trials of Obi-Wan Content